


Morning After

by day_dreamer016



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Language, Gay Sex, Hangover, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Morning After, Morning Sex, One Night Stands, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-16 07:52:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16081736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/day_dreamer016/pseuds/day_dreamer016
Summary: Something happened last night, but Dean is too hungover to remember. Waking up next to McIntyre, though, things seemed to be put into motion.





	1. Prt. One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xxambreignsxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxambreignsxx/gifts).



> blame ilzehs on tumblr...

A pounding sensation made his temples throb painfully, annoyingly. His eyes moved around under the tightly shut lids as he grunted unknowingly. It wasn’t long before his stomach cried out in utter disgust as well. There was the saliva building in his mouth, his throat tightening. He attempted to flip himself over to hopefully get out of his bed and into the bathroom, but he couldn’t seem to move at all. Slowly he opened his eyes now, grumbling in irritation when he looked down to see a caramel colored arm around his waist. The sight made him clench his jaw, grinding his teeth together.

“Roman,” Dean groaned softly as he reached down and grasped the other man’s bear-like hand. But when he gripped the other’s hand to move it, something felt off. He blinked a little as he carefully moved to sit up. There were feet poking out from beneath the sheets at the end of the bed. Dean’s eyes followed the curve of long, strong legs up to an uncovered, oddly non-chubby stomach. It made Ambrose blink a couple times before he hurried journey upwards only to meet another pair of silvery blues.

“Mornin’ sweet cheeks,” the Scottish accent came on thick, finally tipping Dean over the edge.

The returning superstar practically leaped out of bed as he made haste to the bathroom. As he did so, though, he nearly tripped over the boxers that were down around his ankles. Luckily as the so-called-lunatic sprinted across the room, they flew off somewhere on the other side of the room. Drew just snickered as he rolled over onto his side and propped his elbow on the pillow, resting his head on his hand from there. “Awe, darlin’, am I r’lly that ugly?”

Ambrose was too busy throwing up in the toilet to argue. His head now felt like it was going to explode. There were tears in his eyes and his tongue was coated in Jim Beam tasting acid. He was gasping for air, but he stopped to peer over his shoulder at the naked Scottish man behind him. Who, now, was leaning back against the bathroom’s door frame. He had a shit-eating grin on his face that made Dean want to punch him right in his bearded jaw. But instead, Dean found himself allowing his eyes to wander; a thick chest with black hairs, a pack of six good for licking, a seven and a half inch dick with a batch of course pubes right above it, giant thighs that can give a good pounding. The strawberry-blonde felt his cheeks grow a rosy red as his mind went on and on. It made McIntyre laugh, a sound that was made to put Dean in a shameful spot, and it did.

“You’re disgustin’ Ambrose,” Drew rumbled as he took long, thought out steps towards the other man. He then took a knee and grabbed Dean harshly by the chin, red cheeks being squished between the thick fingers. “I wonder how Rollins would feel about this.” hissed the taller man, his eyes becoming half-lidded and dangerous. Dean could only stare at him, baring his teeth at the older man like an angered dog. Drew could only laugh at the sight,” Awe, like an angry pup. You didn’t seem to be so opposed to gettin’ dicked down the other night.”

“Shut up,” Dean spat.

This earned Ambrose a nasty slap to the side of the face. It was going to leave a bruise for sure, but in the back of Dean’s mind, he found that he wouldn’t mind. Rollins came to the forefront of his mind, however, which made him rear his head back. Drew took this time to lean in and nip at Ambrose’s adam’s apple, which jostled a strangled growl out of the man.

“I think it’s time puppy learns his place again.”


	2. Prt. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans changed, and so did the plot, but here we are anyways. Sorry it took so long, lmfao.

“F-Fuck,” Dean swallowed thickly before moaning into Drew’s mouth. Which got him a vibrating hum of satisfaction from the older man.

McIntyre eventually pulled away, though, swollen lips working into a smirk. “Such foul language for a good lil pup,” he breathed, running his hands over Ambrose’s clean-shaven chest and squeezing the thick muscles, rewarding him with a husky moan. “Guess it ain’t that bad, though, considering you’re so vocal anyways--”

_ Vrrrrr. . . . Vrrrrr. . . . _

Both men stopped, heads snapping towards the desktop. It was Dean’s phone, rattling across the wood as a call tried to get through. At that point, Ambrose had grumbled something under his breath. He reached up and pushed Drew off of him before stumbling over to his device. The man’s eyes grew in horror when he read the caller ID. Drew just grinned at the expression before snickering when Dean threw an annoyed look over his shoulder.

“It’s Roman, shut up.” Ambrose snarled as he slid his thumb across the screen and held the device up to his ear. “What do you want big dog?”

“Where the fuck are you?” Roman’s roaring voice came over the speaker. The Samoan was mad, furious even. It made Dean roll his eyes.

Ever since Ambrose has come back, Rollins and Reigns have been up his ass. Literally and metaphorically. He gets they want the best for him and that they want him to stay safe, not get hurt again. Dean will be the first to admit it, he has been close to being in his deathbed before, but this was different. There were late nights spent with Renee and Roman where all he would do was cry about how scared he was. But now? He was healthy, taking better care of things. Dean has to with the way Renee has been; full caretaker mode. It’s weird.

“In a hotel room.” Dean finally mumbled.

There was a groan, and then a sigh. Dean raised his brow, listening closely. He was interrupted, however, when he felt two bear-like hands slap down on his ass and spread his cheeks apart. Dean gasped, hissing at McIntyre before biting his lip and pressing his ass into the other man’s hands.

“What was that?” Roman’s voice finally came again, panicked this time.

Dean gnawed his bottom lip, trying to think of something quick. Then a wide smirk grew on his face as he looked back at Drew. “S’rry Rome, got this hot Scottish bitch with me. Couldn’t resist givin’ her ass a little slap.” McIntyre’s eyes squinted now as he scowled at the smaller man. Dean just chortled before pressing back into the Scottish man’s thick dick. “I wish you could see her,” Dean continued as he began rubbing against the appendage now. “She’s so thick and hot. Got a good bush on her too.”

Reigns grunted slightly. It made Dean’s dick jump up, the thought of having Roman trapped on the phone while being dicked down by someone else---their enemy. By the looks of things, it was doing a little something to Drew too. His cock was at full length now, turning an angry red as blood rushed to the bulbous head. It made Ambrose lick his lips at the mere sight.

“Dammit Ambrose,” Roman groaned softly. “You’re gonna have to take care of me now.”

“Like old times Rommie, fuck me over the phone.” Dean purred as he wiggled his plump ass on Drew’s dick. Apparently that alone was enough to get the Scottish man riled up; taking Ambrose’s ass in one hand again before he gripping his dick with the other and pushing in. Dean’s breath hitched at the feeling of his already stretched hole opening once more. “Fuck, feels so good,” he whined obnoxiously.

“Tell me what she feels like Dean. Tell me how  _ you _ feel.” The Samoan whispered in the phone, sending a shiver down the Ohioan’s spine. Or was that the small nibbles Drew was placing about his back?

Either way, Dean was enjoying the well-needed attention. Even if he was receiving it on the daily, every single hour of the day, it was the wrong type. This, however, was all he wanted. With Roman talking dirty in his ear and McIntyre fucking him open nice and slow from behind, Ambrose knew he wouldn’t last long.

Swallowing, Dean opened his mouth to speak only for Drew to reach up and wrap his whole arm around his neck in a headlock. It made him gag on his own spit, made those big baby blues roll into the back of his head. “F-Fuck,” choked the younger man. “Fuck, so good. Warm, and w-wet. Hot, too hot.” Ambrose whimpered now as Drew’s cock pistoned in and out of him, again and again.

There was a guttural moan from deep down on the other side of the phone. Slopping, wet sounds could be heard as well, telling the other two men that the big dog was doing his own deed. The thought made Dean grin ear to ear, made his balls jump and heat pool in his stomach.

“I’m close Ro,” Dean hummed into the speaker. “Pl-Please daddy, I need to c-cum!”

“Cum for me baby boy,” Roman snarled, making Dean do just that.

His body tensed and Ambrose let out one final cry of pleasure as his seed coated the drawers of the desk in front of him. McIntyre made sure to milk him for all of his worth too; not stopping his thrusting until Dean was absolutely spent. By the time Drew had came and was done, Dean was a sobbing mess, bent over the desk as his body twitched and convulsed. His insides were coated, hot and sticky. He didn’t need an expert to tell him that as Drew pulled out, his hole was gaping wide and cum was seeping out of now. The sensation of it dripping down his thigh made him shiver.

“Such a good boy,” Roman’s voice came again, making Dean whine. “Maybe if I was with you, I could show Drew how dirty you can really get.”

It was that comment that made a string of curses fall out of Dean’s mouth. He groaned as he slowly stood up, gripping his back as he watched the proclaimed Scottish Psychopath walk himself to the bathroom. “How’d you know?” Dean finally asked when the door had shut behind the taller man.

Roman only laughed before humming, ”You’re kinky with women. Rough. You don’t whine, you take control. C’mon Ambrose, you really think I wouldn’t know?” Reigns finally hollered. Dean could see the Samoan shaking his head, like normal when he was in trouble. “Also Seth saw you leave with the man from the bar. You were blacked-out-drunk by your fifth drink.”

Dean pursed his lips. “Fuck you,” he mumbled before backing up and falling backwards onto the bed.

“Bad mouth. Need to wash it out with somethin’, huh?”

“Only if it’s your dick, big dog.” Dean snickered now.

There was a chuckle before a quiet snort. “Whatever you want baby. But on a serious note, it’s twenty spankings when you get back to the hotel room.”


End file.
